When You Say Nothing At All
by TheAnti-Diva
Summary: What happens when a brother and sister from different worlds are forced into sharing one world, when their rival high schools are combined into one? OCs, John Cena, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, and others. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**When You Say Nothing At All**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with the WWE. Alicia (Allie) and Stephanie are my characters though._

Stephanie Munz, known to her friends as Galaxy, Lexy, and Gert, walked down the hallway of her high school with her boyfriend, Randy Orton, who had his arm wrapped around her waist. It was the first day of school after one of the greatest summers of their lives, it also happened to be the first day of their senior year.

Randy was captain of the wrestling and baseball teams, and co-captain of the football and basketball teams. Stephanie was President of student council, President of the drama club, and since her freshmen year had been the female leads in all the school plays and musicals. They were the school's favorite couple, not only of how cute they were together, but because they were nice to everyone as well. They started dating the summer between their freshmen and sophomore year, holding the record for couple who had been dating the longest.

As they compared their class schedules, to see what classes they had together, they noticed a group of their friends standing by some lockers. None of them looked very happy as they talked quietly amongst themselves.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Steph asked the group, that was made up of Paul 'Hunter' Levesque, Dave Batista, Glen 'Kane' Jacobs, Chris 'C.J.' Irvine, Chris Beniot, Shawn Michaels, and Adam 'Edge' Copeland.

"You guys haven't heard?" Hunter asked them kind of surprised.

"Heard about what?" Randy asked confused, looking at Steph, who just shrugged.

"The one thing that could completely ruin our senior year," said C.J. Steph and Randy started to really get concerned.

"Raw High is about to be invaded by the slimy misfits of Smackdown High," said Shawn.

"WHAT!" Steph and Randy yelled in shock.

"It's true. Someone thought it would be a good idea for the two biggest rival schools to become one big happy family and their schools to small for us to go there," said Hunter very pissed off, "At least we get to stay on our turf."

"How can this happen?" Steph asked still shocked, "Oh my gosh, guys, does Allie know yet?"

Allie was their best friend, who was captain of the softball team and was also Vice President of student council. They all knew Allie would be the most pissed off about this, for two main reasons.

First off, Allie hated the kids from Smackdown High, because they saw the kids from Raw High as ghetto trash, because they weren't as wealthy as the kids from Smackdown. The kids from Raw had worked their asses off to get everything they have, while Smackdown had everything handed to them, especially Allie's half-brother Mark.

Mark was the other reason she hated Smackdown, the main reason. Mark, who is three months older, and Allie never liked each other, mainly because of their father. "Mark's father" as Allie like to refer to him, was the biggest and greediest ass hole that ever walked the earth. He had been married to Mark's mom, and after getting her pregnant had an affair with Allie's mom. Allie's mom was unaware that he was married and ended up getting pregnant. Mark's mom found out shortly after Allie was born, but stayed with him, mainly for his money. Allie's mom after finding out about him being married ended the relationship and eventually married. Even though she knew he wasn't, Allie took her mother's husband as her father, even started using his last name. Through the years Allie and Mark found out about each other and there was almost an automatic resentment, once the two finally understood the situation. Mark accused Allie's mom of being a home-wrecker and Allie accused Joe (their father) of being a male whore, who couldn't keep it in his pants. Thus beginning the rivalry that continues to this day.

"No one's heard from her yet this morning," said Dave leaning against a locker, "I went to her house this morning to pick her up, but her mom said she had gone to the diner for an early shift this morning."

"Man, she's gonna be pissed when she finds out," said Randy shaking his head, "So when do they start here?"

"Apparently today," said Hunter, just as the bell rang, "At least we have homeroom together, let's go guys." They all walked down the hall and into a classroom, where they all groaned. Sitting on the left hand side of the room was a group of kids from Smackdown, including Mark Jindrak, Allie's brother. After they all shared glares, the Raw kids sat down on the opposite side of the room. A few minutes later their homeroom teacher, Mr. Flair walked in.

The Raw kids started chanting 'Natche' as he set his stuff down on his desk. Flair was everyone's favorite teacher, and had somehow developed the nickname "The Nature Boy".

"Okay guys, settle down," he said beginning homeroom, "Welcome back to the Raw kids, and to the Smackdown kids, welcome. I'm sure you'll feel right at home here. My name is Mr. Flair, but you can call me Natche. I'm gonna start off by taking attendance and listen up because I don't have them in alphabetical order yet, alright? Levesque?"

"Here."

"Orton?"

"Here."

"Jindrak?"

"Yeah."

"Cena?"

"Yo."

"Munz?"

"Here Natche."

"Batista?"

"Yep."

"McCool?"

"Here."

"Zimmerman?"

"Zimmerman?" Natche said again looking up, "Anyone seen Allie?" Before anyone could answer, they heard a voice coming from the hall.

"Oh yes, it's true Raw High. The bitch is back and it's finally my senior year," said the voice as the classroom door opened. All the Raw kids smiled at hearing the all-to-familiar voice of Allie. Closing the door behind her, and walking up to Natche, handing him a paper bag and a take-out coffee cup, she didn't notice the Smackdown kids looking at her. "Here's your usual Natche, coffee, heavy cream, light sugar, and a raisin bagel, heavy cream cheese."

Natche smiled taking it from her, "Thanks Allie, I appreciate it."

"No problem. Now could you be so kind as to tell me what my sleazy, good-for-nothing weasel of a half-brother and his pathetic, stuck-up, rich, arrogant groupies are doing in my high school?" she said turning to glare at her brother, who in turn glared right back.

"Sorry 'Sis'," Mark hissed at her, "but it's my school now, too." He smirked at her knowing it would drive her crazy, and it did.

"Your bastard ass it is," she spit back at him sneering.

"See Allie, that's where you're wrong," Mark said standing, "Remember, Dad and _my_ mom were married, which makes _you_ the bastard, and the mistake."

Allie was fuming as she lunged for Mark, but was caught by C.J. and Edge.

"Tsk, tsk Allie," Mark smirked again, "starting fights on the first day of school. What would Dad say?"

"I don't know or care about _your_ dad," she said smirking back, "but mine would say, 'Way to go Al, you teach that Smackdown bitch-boy a lesson'."

This time it was Mark's turn to lunge at Allie, but was stopped by Mark Callaway and Rene Dupree. Both Allie and Mark struggles to free themselves from the tight grasps around them, but were cut short hearing Natche's voice.

"Alright you two, that's enough," he said standing in between the two groups, "Now everyone take your seats." Allie and Mark reluctantly stopped and followed the others to their seats. "Now everyone I have one announcement then you're free to go after I'm done taking attendance. Don't forget to go to the assembly after last period. It's important don't ditch it." After that he finished taking attendance, "Ok, you're free to go. Have a good day, and please try not to kill each other." With that everyone stood up and headed to their first classes.

_Ok there's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I would love some feed back on it, but please don't be too harsh. Also this is supposed to be the rosters like they were before the last draft and all the cuts. Thanks guys, I'll be back soon with chapter 2._


	2. Chapter 2

_**When You Say Nothing At All**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with the WWE. Alicia (Allie) and Stephanie are my characters though._

Later that day, Allie was walking down the hall, swinging her hall pass back and forth in her hand. She was avoiding study hall because it was full of kids from Smackdown. As she turned the corner she saw Jason Reso running towards her, looking very frantic.

"Thank God," he said breathing hard, "Allie, I need you help."

"What's going on Jay?" she asked him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Some Smackdown kids got Eugene backed up against some lockers and are smacking him around," he said motioning down the hall. Allie began turning red with anger.

"Go to class Jay, I got this," she said taking off down the hall. She rounded the corner at the end of the hall and saw a group of guys huddled around some lockers. As she got closer she saw someone on the ground and a figure standing above him that looked to be slapping him. She began running even faster and when she reached them, she tackled the one to the ground.

"Oh shit guys, its Allie," said one of the guys, and they all began backing up. The one she had knocked to the ground got up when she went to check on Eugene.

"Yeah, its one girl," he said stalking towards Allie. When he went to grab her, he stopped hearing a voice coming from down the hall.

"I wouldn't do that Luther," said the voice of her brother's best friend, John Cena.

"Why's that Cena?" Luther Reines looked at John frustrated.

"Cause then you'll have to answer to me," he said getting in Luther's face.

"Look Cena, when you decided to quit the gang, you gave up your leadership role," Orlando growled at him.

"Yeah, whatever," John said glaring at all of them, "get your asses back to class and maybe you'll actually learn something."

"Being Mark's best friend won't protect you forever," said Luther backing away, "Hell Mark himself won't protect you forever, so watch your back Cena."

"I SAID GO," he yelled. They all sneered at him whispering 'traitor' amongst themselves as they walked away.

Allie sat in shock at what had just taken place. John Cena, her brother's right-hand-man, or former right-hand-man, so it seemed, had helped her and Eugene. John turned around and met her gaze for a second before crouching down next to her.

"He gonna be ok?" John asked nodding towards Eugene. Allie shook herself out of her trance, and facing Eugene.

"Umm, yea, he seems to be ok. They just roughed him up a little," she said standing and helping Eugene up as well.

"Thank you guys. I'm ok now. I'm gonna go back to class," he said hugging Allie and patting John on the back.

"Ok Eug, see ya later," Allie said watching him walk down the hall, John still at her side. They began walking down the hall in an awkward silence.

"Umm….thanks for your help back there," said Allie glancing at John.

"Oh, don't mention it. I'm glad I could help," he said smiling at her, "Those guys can be quite a handful."

"Yeah," Allie said smiling back, "no offense, but I don't think I'll ever get use to you guys being here."

"None taken, I completely understand that. I know it must be difficult for you guys," he said chuckling a little, "but in all fairness it's not really easy on us either."

"Oh, I know that," she said, then sighed, "Man John, I wish I remembered how this whole rivalry started. It's been so long that I can't really remember."

"Well, to be honest, I think it all started with you and your brother, and your dad putting it in our heads that we were better than you guys, because our families have more money," he said looking at her sadly, "and I'm ashamed to say that, at one point, I agreed with him."

"At one point?" she asked smirking.

"Yeah, because I finally realized that money doesn't make you better than others. Character and respect is what truly matters," he said smiling again.

"That may be true, but some of us still need money," she said as they turned the corner at the end of the hall, "I'm one of them unfortunately, which is why I'm working two jobs, and why I might need a third."

"Two jobs? Wow, I think you just became my hero," John said in shock, "Where do you work?"

"Well on Tuesdays and Thursdays I'm a waitress at J.R's Diner," she said smiling fully, "and on Mondays and Wednesdays I'm a mechanic at King's Garage. I take extra hours from both whenever they're available though."

John again looked at her in shock, "You're a mechanic? That's awesome girl, how long have you been doing that?"

"Well I've been working at King's for almost two years, but I've been working on cars and bikes since I could handle a torque wrench," she chuckled, then remembered something, "Oh crap I forgot to ask Dave for a ride to work."

"I could take you if you want," John suggested as they stopped outside her classroom.

"Oh no, that's okay, I can just take the bus," she said, "I wouldn't want you to go out of your way."

"No, really, I don't mind," he said grinning, "I won't take 'no' for an answer."

"Well if you're sure," she said blushing slightly, "It would be great if you could take me to work."

"Great, meet me out front after school," he said starting to walk away.

"Ok, cool. Thanks John," Allie said going for the door to her classroom.

"No problem Al," John said as he continued walking down the hall with a smile and an excited feeling. Allie smiled and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. For the first time all day she was happy Smackdown High and Raw High had be joined. 'But I'll never admit that,' she thought, laughing to herself as she walked into her classroom.

_Ok, there you go. Chapter 2 is up for your reading privilege. I know its kinda short, but hey at least it's something. You know what to do. I'll be back soon with chapter 3. Later! _


	3. Chapter 3

_**When You Say Nothing At All**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with the WWE. Alicia (Allie) and Stephanie are my characters though._

"John Cena?"

"Yeah, John Cena," said Allie as she and Steph walked out of school, glad the day was finally over.

"Are you sure you trust him?" the green eyed, brunette asked hesitantly.

"No I'm not sure," Allie said sighing, "but he does _seem _pretty trustworthy."

"Alright, just be careful," Steph said hugging Allie, as Randy pulled up in his green Jeep Cherokee.

"Hey Zie, you need a ride?" Randy asked when Steph opened the door and got in.

"No thanks Oreo, I've got one," Allie said waving at him.

"Alright….oh hey, Dave told me to tell you that he'll pick you up tomorrow morning," Randy said leaning over Steph.

"Ok, cool. Thanks Rand. I'll talk to you guys later," she said before they closed the door. They waved to her and left the parking lot.

Allie stood waiting outside for a few minutes, before she felt someone lightly poke her in her sides. She jumped and turned around, finding John standing behind her with a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he said laughing.

"Shut up," she said hitting him on his arm, "and yes you did."

"So you ready to go?" he asked still laughing a little.

"Yep let's go," she said smiling as they began walking through the parking lot. Allie followed John to his car, smiling when they reached it, "Sweet ride John-boy," she said looking at John's black Escalade.

"Thanks, it gets me around," he said tossing his backpack in the back seat. Allie walked up to the passenger side door and started reaching for the latch, but a hand shot out in front of her. She looked up to see John smiling at her as he opened the door, "My Lady," he said motioning into the car.

"Why thank you, my good sir," she said smiling and blushing lightly again. She got in the car and waited for John to get in on the other side. Once he did they were on their way.

"Anything you wanna listen to?" John asked her as he scanned through radio stations.

"Actually, I just got a new cd," Allie said digging through her bag, "If you wanna listen to it."

"Yeah sure, pop it in," John said looking over at her as she pulled out her cd case and began flipping through it. He noticed a lot; actually most of her cds were burned copies, "Do you have a lot of mixes?"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused looking up at him.

"You have a lot of burned cds in there. I thought maybe they were mixes," John said pointing to her cds.

"Oh no," she said understanding now; "Whenever someone in the group buys a cd they burn it for everyone else. It's just a system we've worked out to save money. Needless to say I don't buy cds very often," Allie motioned to her case.

"That's actually a really good idea. I wish I had thought of it," he said smiling over at her as she slid the cd into the cd player. Soon "Encore" by Eminem was blasting on the radio, "Aww dude, I've been dying to get this cd. I haven't gotten a chance to yet."

"Well I'm burning copies for everyone tonight," she said looking over at him, "I could burn one for you too."

"That would be awesome," John said glancing at her, "Does this mean we're friends?"

"Well duh. I'm actually in a car with you right now, aren't I?" Allie teased, giving him a gentle shove.

"Yay, my mommy will be so happy I made a friend on my first day of school," John said in his best little kid voice, making Allie laugh. They sat listening to the cd for a few minutes before John spoke again, "Man, Eminem is awesome. When his last cd came out, I missed half a day of school so I could get it."

"That's nothing. Last year when he was on tour, Steph, Randy, Dave, and I skipped school and stood in the rain for hours to buy tickets."

"Did you get 'em?"

"Yep, front row, center."

"No way, that's so cool. You guys suck. I was up in the rafters."

"Next time come with us. You'll get awesome seats," she said winking at him. John just smiled at her. They drove for a little while longer before pulling into the parking lot of King's Garage, "Thanks for the ride John," Allie said opening the door to get out.

"Anytime Al," John said smiling at her, making her blush yet again, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yep," she said climbing out of the car. When she turned back to grab her bag, she saw John looking at her, like he was deep in thought, "What's up?"

"Umm…..I was wondering, what are you doing after work?" he asked nervously, picking some invisible lint of his jeans.

"Probably just going home and relaxing, why?" she asked curiously.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go get something to eat."

"Oh," said Allie smirking, "sure, I'd love to."

"Ok, great," he said relieved, "What time do you get off?"

"Nine o'clock. So I'll see you then?"

"Yep, sounds good."

"Ok, I'll see you later then."

"See ya later." With that Allie closed the door and walked into the garage, as John pulled away, both smiling happily.

About 8:30, Allie was wearing her grey cover-alls and black boots, covered from head-to-toe in oil and grease. She was just finishing an oil change on a Ford Mustang, when King called her from the office. She closed the hood and walked over to him, wiping her hands off on her oil rag, as she reached him standing outside of the closed office door.

"What's up?" Allie asked him, still trying to remove some oil from her hands.

"We have a couple new clients inside, and they asked for my best mechanic," King said nervously, "Which is you."

"Okay, well if it's anything more than an oil change, it's gonna have to wait until Wednesday for me to do it," Allie said, tossing the rag aside, "I've been backed up all day and I have another car to start on before I leave."

"Do me a favor and have Reed start on the other car. I really need your help on this one today," said King looking a little skittish.

Allie looked at him confused, but didn't press the issue. She turned back towards the garage and shouted over to a tall, shaggy haired blonde teenage boy, "Hey Reed do me a favor and start on that Volvo for me. King's got me doing something else."

"No problem Zie," said Reed, who after, headed over towards a maroon Volvo.

"Alright, so where's this car?" Allie asked, turning back to King.

"It's at the other end of the garage. I had Matt bring it in," said King as he moved his hand back to the knob on the office door, "Go take a look at it and we'll be right down with the file and you can give them an estimate."

"You got it boss," Allie said before making her way down to the other end of the garage to the mystery car. Once she reached it she stopped dead recognizing it immediately, "Oh you've got to be joking."

_Ok guys, I'm gonna be evil and leave you hanging a little. Hey you've gotta have cliff hangers every once in a while. So tune in for the next chapter and find out whose car is in the garage and why it seems to be a possible bad thing. Plus John and Allie's "date" (for lack of a better term) will be in the next chapter as well. Hope you're enjoying it so far. Please review. Later! _


	4. Chapter 4

_**When You Say Nothing At All**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with the WWE. Alicia (Allie) and Stephanie are my characters though._

"On the contrary, this is a very serious matter," said a voice from behind her. A voice she'd loathed since the first time she'd heard it. She turned slowly around, wishing for her to be wrong, but once turned around her fear had been reality. Standing in front of her was not only her father, but her brother Mark as well.

"Hello Joe, Mark," Allie said forcing a sweet smile, "Are you lost?"

"Not lost, but confused," said Joe annoyed, "King must have misunderstood me when I said I wanted his best mechanic."

"And that's what you got," said King stepping up beside the, "Allie is my best mechanic."

"Then I want your best _male_ mechanic," said Joe looking smug, causing Allie to give him a look of disgust.

"Very well, but I'll have you know that my best _male_ mechanic is Reed Flair. And as good as he is, fails in comparison to Allie. You want the best? Well that's her right there," King said pointing at Allie confidently.

Joe stood brooding over it for a moment, while Mark and Allie exchanged glares, "Fine, I just want the best work done," Joe said finally.

"Fine," said King turning to Allie and handing her the file in his hand. "These are the requests, look over them and give them your estimate," he said before walking away.

Allie looked over the file for a moment silently adding things up. Once she was done she wrote down the estimate and handed it to Joe.

He barely glanced at it before saying, "Come on now Alicia, I think you can do better than that." He held the paper out to her smirking snottily.

However Allie didn't take the paper, she merely closed the file and crossed her arms over her chest glaring, "Look, I've had a long day and I'm not really in the mood for your bullshit. If you don't like my offer, fine, there's the door, but good luck finding someone who will do the same quality work for that low a price. So regardless of whether or not you think I can do better, that's my offer. Take it or leave it."

With that said she began walking back toward the office when Joe's voice stopped her. "To save myself the time and aggravation of finding someone else, I'll accept your offer."

"Fine," she said facing them again.

"Now let's talk time frame," said Mark, speaking for the first time.

"Well factoring in that I'll have to order some parts and wait for them to come in. I'll start work on it Wednesday, then come in Friday and work on it through the weekend. So I'll say it'll be ready by Monday, but we'll call you and let you know for sure."

"Fine," said Joe, "So now what?"

"You can go to the office and sign the paper work saying you have agreed to the estimate, but you realize it's subject to change, as is the time frame," said Allie writing everything down in the file, then closing it, "and I get to leave for the evening. Follow me please."

After taking Joe and Mark back to the office and giving the file to King, Allie grabbed her stuff and clocked out. Then she left to go sit outside and wait for John. That was the one thing that kept her sane throughout the evening, knowing she would be hanging out with John soon.

_Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy with school. This chapter also is very short as you may have noticed. I have the next three chapters written, but I won't be able to load them until this weekend. Don't hate me! Again sorry for the wait and for the short chapter. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Please read and review as usual. Thanks much!_

_Eddie Guerrero 1967-2005_

_You are greatly missed!_


End file.
